Pretend
by Jessy
Summary: Buffy hat ein Fehler begannen und ein alter Bekannter will sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen


Pretend  
  
Buffy wachte langsam vom Schmerz in ihren Gliedern auf. Obwohl ihre Augen noch nicht geöffnet wurden wusste sie das jemand mit ihr im Zimmer war. Sie spürte einfach die Gegenwart anderer Personen, oder eben auch Dämonen. Eben das was sich bewegte. Es war die jahrhundert alte Macht der Jägerin in ihr.  
  
Buffy wurde im inneren leicht unruhig als sie merkte wer da mit ihr im Zimmer stand. Sie hätte diese Person von Allen als letztes hier erwartet. Langsam zwang sich das Mädchen ihre Augen zu öffnen, nur um mit dem Blick auf den Rücken einer großen einschüchternen Form zu fallen. Er stand am Fenster und schien in die dunkle Nacht hinaus zu starren. Seinen Ledermantel hatte er unordentlich über einen Stuhl geworfen und jetzt trug er nur noch schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd. Buffy zitterte innerlich wie sie sich daran erinnerte wie sich es anfühlte wenn seine Rückenmuskeln sich unter ihren Finger bewegten. Sie musste kurz Blinzeln um sich davon abzuhalten tiefer in ihren Erinnerungen zu graben und der Schmerz aller Glieder überkam sie. Die junge Frau musste sich davon abhalten einen Klang von Schmerz frei zulassen. Sie wusste das sie nicht viel Mitleid von dem Vampir bekommen würde, schließlich war es ja ihre Schuld.  
  
i can`t find your face in a  
  
thousand masqueraders  
  
you`re hidden in the colors of a  
  
million other lost charaders  
  
in life`s big parade  
  
i`m the loneliest spectator  
  
cuz you`re gone without a trace  
  
in a sea of faceless imitators  
  
Sie starte ein paar weitere Minuten seinen Rücken an bis sich der Mann am Fenster entschloss zu sprechen. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen aber sie konnte sich seine eindeutig vorstellen als er die Wörter aus seinem Mund zwang. "Was sollte das werden?" Fragte er in einem niedrigen Geflüster. Buffy wunderte sich wie ruhig seine Stimme war aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich auch ob es versteckter Schmerz war den sie da hörte. Buffy bewegte ihre Lippen um zu antworten nur um zu merken das kein Ton von ihren Lippen kam. Sie wunderte sich ob es an ihrem kratzigen Hals lag oder daran das sie einfach nicht wusste was sie ihm antworten sollte. Die Jägerin war froh das er sich noch nicht umgedreht hatte und sie anschaute. Sie wusste das sie Ärger, Anschuldigung und Verwirrung halten werden wenn er sich ihr zuwenden würde. Sie wusste das ihre Freunde nicht verstanden was die Nacht vorher passiert war. Das sie nicht verstanden wie sie ein paar örtliche Dämonen so auseinander reißen konnten, sie so verletzen konnten. Aber sie wusste auch das er wusste was in der besagten Nacht passiert war. Er wusste das es nicht nur einfach ein schlechter Tag war oder das sie einfach ihre Waffen zuhause vergessen hatte. Er konnte es spüren, er wusste einfach. Aber verstand er auch warum?  
  
i can`t take another night  
  
burning inside this  
  
hell is living without yourlove  
  
ain`t nothing without your  
  
touch me  
  
heaven would be like hell  
  
is living without you  
  
Schließlich hatte sie die nötige Kraft gesammelt um zu antworten. Sie versuchte so emotionslos und unwissend zu klingen wie es ging. "Was meinst du? So ist das Leben einer Jägerin, man wird öfter mal verprügelt!" Erzählte sie ihm und drehte sich blitzartig zu ihr um. Sie konnte den Ärger in seinen Augen sehen den er versuchte hinunter zu drücken. Er ballte seine Fäuste um den Ärger nicht frei zulassen den er empfand. "Das ist Ernst, lüg mich nicht an, diese Show kannst du vielleicht mit deinen Freunden abziehen, vielleicht auch mit Spike, aber nicht mit mir." Warnte er in einer stillen aber gefährlichen Stimme und Buffy zuckte leicht zusammen. Wusste er? Wusste er von ihr und Spike? Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf um mit verbreiteten Augen ihn anzuschauen. Sie starten eine Ewigkeit in die Augen des Anderen bis Buffy wieder ihren Blick senkte. Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen, die drohten zu fallen. Sie fragte sich ob er angeekelt wurde, oder ob es ihm egal war. Aber statt sich ihm anzuvertrauen versuchte sie auf Abwehr zu spielen. Schließlich war das ihre Natur. "Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht Happy Family mit deinem Sohn und Cordelia spielen?" Fragte die Jägerin mit einer wehleidigen Stimme. Und Angel starrte sie einen Moment an bevor er sich auf die Seite ihres Bettes setzte und eine Hand hob um ihre Wange zu berühren aber Buffy zuckte weg. Angel verstand aber sofort die Zusammenhänge. Worum es eigentlich ging. Den er fühlte das Gleiche.  
  
try to walk away  
  
when i see the time i`ve wasted  
  
starving at a feast  
  
and all this wine i`ve never tasted  
  
on my lips your memory has been stained  
  
is it all in vain  
  
tell me who`s to blame  
  
"Buffy..." Angel stotterte zum ersten Mal diese Nacht ihren Namen, er hatte seid Monaten diesen Namen nicht mehr bewusst gesagt, nur in seinen Träumen sprach er ihn immer wieder. Buffy blickte automatisch auf als Angel ihren Namen sprach und Angel wollte weinen bei ihrem hoffnungsvollen Blick. Er konnte nicht glauben wie schnell ihre Augen wieder Leben und Hoffnung in ihnen hatten. Auch wenn es nur ein Funke war, für ihn bedeutete es die Welt, den nur wenige Momente vorher sah er nichts als eine leere Hülle von der Buffy die er einmal geliebt hatte. Und er wusste das er sie immer noch liebte, das er sie immer lieben würde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wusste er das sie die einzigste Frau war die er immer mit seinen ganzem Herzen lieben würde. Er hatte versucht Buffy und die Gefühle, Erinnerungen und Schmerzen die mit ihr kamen tief in eine dunkle Ecke zu stoßen aber um nur den Hilferuf von Dawn am Telefon zu hören brachte die Angst um sie wieder zu verlieren hoch zu seinen Gedanken. "Buffy, Cordelia ist nur eine Freundin, eine Schwester zu mir. Ich weiß dieses jetzt. Sobald ich nur deinen Namen über das Telefon hörte kam alles wieder hoch und... und ich kann einfach nicht mehr vorgeben." Sagte er mit einer leicht gebrochenen Stimme und es kostete ihm all seine Kraft um sie nicht in diesem Moment in seine Arme zu ziehen.  
  
i can`t take another night  
  
burning inside this  
  
hell is living without your  
  
love ain`t nothing without your  
  
touch me heaven would be like  
  
hell is living without you  
  
Aber Buffy hatte in diesem Moment diese Kraft nicht. Auch wenn sie sich kaum bewegen konnte ohne vom Schmerz zusammen zu zucken bewegte sie sich leicht zu ihm und Angel zog sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Die Jägerin hatte etliche Verbände auf ihrem Körper aber ihr Gesicht war schon wieder ohne jeden Hinweiß auf Verletzungen. Langsam griff der Vampir nach ihrem Arm und fing an einen Verband abzuwickeln und alles was zum Vorschein kam war perfekte Haut mit kleinen Blutresten. Ihre Wunden hatten sich fast alle geschlossen aber mehrere Knochen waren noch gebrochen. Sie würden nur zwei, drei Tage brauchen um zu verheilen.  
  
nights get longer and colder  
  
i`m down begging to hold ya  
  
on my own and i feel like hell  
  
is living without you  
  
hell is living without your love  
  
ain`t nothing without your  
  
touch me  
  
"Angel?" Fragte Buffy leise und schaute Angels friedliche Gesicht an. Sie wollte den Moment nicht zerstören aber sie musste unbedingt etwas sagen. Angel öffnete seine Augen als er seinen Namen hörte und schaute herab zu seiner Liebe. "Hmm?" "Ich... es tut mir leid. Es war dumm von mir zu denken das es leichter wäre wenn..." Angel legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund um sie zu anzuhalten. "Ich verstehe es und ich bin einfach froh das du noch lebst und mir Dawn die Augen geöffnet hat, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben." Sagte er und wusste gleichzeitig das es schnulzig klang aber es stimmte. Er konnte sich selber nicht mehr anlügen und er würde dafür sorgen das Buffy nie wieder einen Gedanken daran verlieren würde die Welt zu verlassen. "Ich liebe dich." Flüsterten sie sich gegenseitig ins Ohr als der gleiche Gedanke in den Köpfen des Liebespaares schwirrte. 'Leben ohne dich ist wie Hölle'.  
  
heaven would be like hell  
  
is living without you  
  
nigths get longer and colder  
  
i`m down begging to hold ya  
  
on my own and i feel like hell  
  
is living without you  
  
Ende 


End file.
